Anymore
by tiva2121
Summary: A fic i had to write The song is Anymore by Travis Tritt listen to it sometime!


Yeah, yeah, yeak I don't own NCIS blah blah blah and trust me if I did things would be MUCH different!!!!

* * *

Tony and Ziva stood in the elevator nose to nose…

"…last thing I rember before the lights went out was you kimbo slicing through a room full of guards was that a reflex too?"

"Yes it was gun shot went off I saw you…"

"Im tired of pretending."

"So am I…" He lent down and kissed her. She tensed and relaxed into the kiss and when they broke apart he said three simple words that made her freeze.

"I Love You."

**I can't hide the way I feel about you anymore**

**I can't hold the hurt inside, keep the pain out of my eyes anymore**

**My tears no longer waiting…my resistance ain't that strong**

**My mind keeps recreating a life with you alone**

**And I'm tired of pretending I don't love you anymore.**

Ziva ran out of the elevators as soon as they opened not letting Tony get another word out.

'_What did she mean cause it was obviously no what I was talking about.' _He spent the rest of the day wondering what she meant .

Around 6:30 she sent him a message saying for him to meet her at her place after work because they needed to talk. When he looked up Gibbs was entering the squad room.

"Go home we haven't gotten any thing today so we probably wont have a case till tomorrow.

* * *

Tony arrived at Ziva's apartment five minutes after Ziva did and went strait up to her place and banged on the door. He heard her yell 'come in.' so he figured it was unlocked. He turned the knob to see Ziva walking towards the door in the same clothes as she had worn to work.

"Hi." She said shyly

"Hey."

"Are you gonna come in or are we gonna talk in the hall?" she said with a smile.

"Oh right." They walked over and sat on the couch and there was an ackward silence. "What did you want to talk about."

"You know very well what I wish to talk about Tony."

"Oh that."

"_**That?**_" She asked incredulously. "Tony you kissed me then told me you loved me." She sighed "Pleas just say you didn't say it to get into bed with me."

"Ziva David I would never do that to you." he said standing up. "If you said yes to getting into a relationship with me I wouldn't want anyone else."

"Good 'cause I can't keep pretending I don't love you anymore."

**Let me make one last appeal to show you how I feel about you… mhmm**

**Cause there's no one else I swear, holds a candle, anywhere, next to you…mhmm**

**My heart cant take the beating of not having you to hold**

**A small voice keeps repeating deep in my soul…**

**It says I can't keep pretending I don't love you anymore.**

"What?"

"I said that I love you too."

"I… Umm… Help me out here." He said looking up causing her to giggle. Yes Ziva David giggling. She stood up took his face in her hands and kissed him. When they pulled apart they both had smiles on their faces and Tony pulled her into a hug and she burried her face in the crook of his neck. "So does this mean I can spend the night?" She lightly punched him on the shoulder and he took that as a yes.

**I've got to take the chance or let it pass by**

**If I expect to get on with my life**

**Ohh…ohh**

The next morning they woke up to Zivas alarm clock blaring.

"Make it stop." Tony whined.

"We have to go to work."

"Don't Wanna." He said pulling her close.

"Tony come on!!"

"No."

"If you don't get up you will have to tell Gibbs by yourself."

"CRAP. What are we gonna do."

"We are going to tell the team there is no need to hide it."

"Fine but you are telling Abby."

"Ha _WE _are telling Abby."

"God help me." She just smiled and kissed him.

"I love you Anthony DiNozzo."

"I love you too Ziva David."

**My tears no longer waiting**

**Ohh, my resistance ain't that strong**

**Ohh, my mind keeps recreating a life with you alone**

**And I'm tired of pretending I don't love you anymore… anymore…anymore**

* * *

**Hey I know its corny but IDC please review I lean from criticism!!! ****J THANKS 4 READING oh and the song is Anymore by Travis Tritt. I 3 NCIS, TIvA, CouNTry MuSIc, and ReVieWs.**


End file.
